Gomen Nasai
by Angel2
Summary: A *gasp* taiora! Yes I wrote another one, amazing huh? I suck at summaries...so just read it yourself......


"Gomen Nasai"  
By: Angel 

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon........ *sigh* nor will I ever....... so can you please tell those crazy people to stop bothering me?! ^-^ 

* * *

_This is dedicated to Tai._

* * *

"Gomen Nasai"  
By: Angel 

Sora laughed into the phone. "Very funny Taichi-kun....."  
"Okay, okay. Gomen nasai......"  
"You better be!" she said, laughing.  


There was a short pause as Sora stopped laughing. 

"Aishiteru Sora-kun......" 

Sora was so stunned that she laughed. "You serious?" 

It was then that the phone got really quiet. 

"Oh my god......you were....." she breathed. 

She couldnt believe it......... He told her he loved her...... AND SHE LAUGHED! 

Masanorico yelled at her to get off the phone for the millionth time that day. 

"I--I have to go Taichi-kun......" she found herself saying, still in shock over what he had told her.  


"Am I bothering you Sora? It seems that I am...... Gomen nasai......"  
"Iie! Taichi-kun, I--" 

CLICK..... 

Sora sat there on the sofa, listening to the dial tone of the phone. Tears welled up in her eyes, realizing that she had just thrown away the person that was so important to her in her life...... All because of one stupid word..... One stupid word! But that stupid word was shat she had been waiting to hear from him her whole life........ 

And what did she do? She laughed! 

"Baka! I'm so stupid........" she said, sobbing.  
"Sora, Im done with the phone. You can--" he stopped when he saw her crying. "Sora? You okay?"  
"Iie.......and its all your fault Masanorico......." 

He sat on the sofa beside her. "Why? What did I do?"  
"Nevermind....." she said, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Its too late now.... He's never gonna talk to me again......."  
"What's wrong? Tell me..... What ever I did.... I'm sorry......."  
"Taichi-kun....he....you kept on using the phone and...... he thought he was bothering me....but he wasnt and......" she stopped. 

"He told me he loved me........" 

"Loved you?"  
"Hai...." her voice faltered. "And do you know what I did? I laughed....."  
"Nani? Sora why did you do that?"  
"I dont know! Im so stupid! He was telling jokes and playing around..... I didnt think he was serious...... Then you told me to get off the phone...... and I had to hang up and he thought he was bothering me.....but he wasnt! I swear! You just needed the phone........"  
"Sora......gomen nasai.......I would have called Seth later about the gig......." 

"You'll be okay angel....dont worry....Taichi-kun will talk to you again....."  
"No he wont.......He'll be so depressed..... I feel so bad........ And the worst part is........" 

She paused and looked at the phone. 

"I love him........." 

* * *

Taichi sat on the bench next to the fountain. 

"Taichi-san" 

He looked up, only to find Masanori-san staring down at him. 

"Masanori-san? What are you doing here in the Freshman courtyard?"  
"Came to talk to you"  
"Me? Whats a Junior want with a Freshman?"  
"We both know a girl. A girl who is a goddess in our eyes...... She is an angel. The one that makes us both want to wake up every morning........." 

The first person to enter Taichi's mind was Sora. To him, she was all that and more....... 

"You know who I'm talking about right?"  
"Of course"  
"Tell her one more time Taichi-san........."  
" "Nani?!" Taichi said, surprised that he knew about what he had told Sora.  
"Tell her one more time Taichi-san......... You wont regret it....."  
"I--I couldnt....."  
"Trust me.... Tell her again....."

He began to walk away. 

"Oh yeah, you going to the soccer game tonight?"  
"Who's playing?"  
"Green and Red. Ken vs. Daisuke...... You have to go...... It's gonna be one hell of a game........"  
"What time?"  
"7:30"  
"I'll be there"  


* * *

Sora was in Masanorico's house, waiting for him to get home. 

She didnt know why she decided to skip school. Maybe it was because she couldnt bear to see his depressed face because of what she had done to him......... Or maybe it was because she didnt want to see him at all........ She didnt know...... 

She heard the door being opened. 

"Sora!" he said in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?! Why didnt you go to school?" 

She sat down on the sofa and sighed. "I have no clue....." 

Masanorico sighed. "They gonna call your house?"  
"I dont know..... I dont care....... I practically live at your house anyway......."  
He shrugged. "True......" 

He walked to the kitchen. 

"So you going to the soccer game tonight?"  
She shrugged. "I guess. I have nothing better to do....... Why?"  
"No reason....." he said, innocently.  
"Yes there is a reason..... Tell me oniichan!"  
"Nevermind......"  
"Iie! Now you really have to tell me!"  
"No way....." he teased.  
"Oniichan! Tell me!"  
"Nope......"  
"Fine....." 

She walked over to his sheets and held them up, threatening to rip them in two. 

"Iie! Anything but my sheets!" he yelled, running out of the kitchen and into the living room where she was. 

He chased her all around the house before finally tackling her to the ground. 

"Now angel, be a nice little sister and give me my sheets!"  
"No way! You have to tell me first...."  
He sighed in defeat. "Fine.... But you have to promise to give me my sheets and do what I tell you to"  
"Okay I promise...."  
"I need you to go to the soccer game tonight and find Taichi....."  
"You have got to be kidding......Masanorico, I--"  
"I dont care Sora. Find him"  
She sighed. "Fine.... I'll find him...."  
"Good. Can I have my sheets now?"  
"Iie...."  
"Nani?! You promised!"  
"Baka, baka, baka...." she chanted.  
"Thats it!" 

He began to tickle her. They rolled all over the floor laughing, before Sora finally gave in and gave him the sheets. 

* * *

Sora aimlessly walked around the park, trying to find Taichi like Masanorico had told her to. After a while she finally found him. 

She became cold with fear of what he would say to her. Her stomach tied into a knot. She was super nervous. She knew he knew she was there. It took her a bit to finally say his name. 

"Taichi-kun......" she said quietly.  
"Sora......." he said, equally quietly.   
"Gomen nasai" she said simply. 

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Its forgotten......" 

She saw the crushed face that he put on. She felt so bad...... 

"What are you doing here Sora-kun?"  
She shrugged. "I'm looking for someone. I was supposed to meet them out here"  
He looked saddened. "Oh? Who?"  
"Well....you see, I kinda did something terrible to this one guy I know..... He told me something that totally blew me away.....and I just laughed at him....... I feel so terrible"  
"Really?"  
"Hai. But you see, the thing is, that I wasnt thinking straight......cause I finally realized how much this guy meant to me. I mean, I talk to him everyday on the phone and I care about him alot....... and I'm just trying to gather enough courage to say something other than "Hi"..... 

"Its like I've been looking at him forever.....but I've never seen _him_ before....... When I look at him as more than a friend, I realize that he's just perfect for me......." 

Taichi was just quiet. He looked to the floor for a moment, then back up at her again. 

"Oh...... He must really be something........"  
"Hai..... He is......" Sora said, taking his hands in hers. 

He looked down at their hands. She took a deep breath. 

_Here goes nothing........_ she thought nervously. 

"Taichi-kun.........."  
"Hai?" he said, looking up.  
"I found the guy I was looking for......"  
"Yeah? Where is he?" he asked, looking around them. 

Sora laughed quietly and turned his head to face her. She just stared into his eyes, never wanting to forget how innocent they looked at that moment. 

_Baka Taichi-kun...... You dont even realize it do you? Ne?_

She smiled. "Right in front of me......." 

Taichi's expression just blanked. 

"Aishiteru Taichi-kun......" she said with a smile.   
"N--nani?" he breathed. 

It took a minute for what she said to register in his mind. A wild smile crossed his face. 

"Aishiteru Sora-kun!" he yelled, picking her up and spinning her around. 

They both smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Their faces moved closer together, lips locking in a kiss only their dreams could have imagined....... 

And then, the lights came on....... 

Taichi and Sora stopped kissing and looked around them. 

They turned a bright pink as they realized they were on a soccer field...... 

Masanorico had reminded Taichi earlier that there was a soccer game that night...... Daisuke's team vs. Ken's team....... 

Taichi looked in horror at the green and red jerseys that lined the edge of the field......... 

"Oh my god......" he breathed. 

There stood everyone: Jou, Yamato, Mimi, Koushirou, Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and even Masanorico....... All smiling..... 

Taichi and Sora were beyond mortified...... Sora laughed in embarassment and looked at Taichi, who stood before her. 

"Awww.... who gives a damn!" Taichi said with a smirk. "Care to give them a show?" he said seductively. 

Sora smiled. "Let em watch!" 

And with that, Taichi pulled Sora close to him and kissed her........... 

Taichi opened his eyes, and gazed at Masanorico, his eyes thanking him for what he did........ 

Masanorico just smiled as Taichi closed his eyes again, continuing to kiss his one true love...... 

_Aishiteru Taichi-kun............ _

Aishiteru Sora-kun.............. 

* * *

So......... Whadya think? Personally, I dont think this came out as great as I saw it in my head..... but *shrugs* oh well...... 

Hoped ya all liked it.... Please gimmie a review.....please? 

Till next time, Ja! 

~Angel 


End file.
